


Zvuk šestiraňáku (náš nárok na slávu)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Those Gun Holsters, Angst, Canon Divergence, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rocking Those Leather Pants, Slow Burn
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: „Nevykrademe banku největšího kriminálního velkopána v okolí, Lanci. To se chceš nechat zabít?"„Pojďme prostě udělat, co můžeme, abychom neumřeli. Sakra, jsem příliš nádhernej na to, abych skapal takhle brzy – ještě jsem se ani nedožil svých nejlepších let.“Šest týdnů poté, co havarovali v tomhle mizerném světě, Červenému a Modrému Paladinovi hrozí, že přijdou o všechno. Tohle je příběh o tom, jak Lance a Keith obrátili kartu a získali si svou drsnou pověst coby Dva McClainové: žoldáci, kteří se s prací nemazlí.





	Zvuk šestiraňáku (náš nárok na slávu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Six Gun Sound (Our Claim to Fame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589793) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Název je z textu písničky [Bad Company.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww5GXbk58R0)
> 
> Musím poděkovat úžasnému anonymnímu člověku (nebo lidem) na [Tumblru,](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com) který mi poskytl pár dalších nápadů pro tenhle svět. A také mnohokrát děkuji každičké dobré duši, která se rozpovídala o prvním příběhu (a tudíž rovněž poskytla další nápady), nebo mě jen povzbudila, ať pokračuji – můj vděk nezná hranic :)
> 
>  **Edit 7. února 2017:** Také mnohokrát děkuji **maplecat89** a **Enikawa_Moriko** za fanarty, které vytvořily! Nechala jsem odkazy na konci Trouble Coming, ale pokud jste si jich náhodou nevšimli, podívejte se na tu nádheru [tady](http://maplecat89.tumblr.com/post/156891385782/so-im-so-in-love-with-this-space-cowboy-klance) a [tady!](http://enikawamoriko.tumblr.com/post/156943879294/i-keep-doodling-space-cowboys-klance-from)
> 
>  **Edit 14. února 2017:** Další úžasné výtvory a já vám opět doporučuji, ať se na to podíváte! Toto nádherné dílo od **[unhooking-the-stars](http://unhooking-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/157223736507/um-i-love-cowboys-this-fic-found-my-weakness)** a toto úžasně vtipné od **[feastevil.](http://feastevil.tumblr.com/post/157125523678/have-you-all-read-the-fic-where-keith-and-lance)** Jsem opravdu ohromená a vděčná za to, že lidé věnovali čas tomu, aby podle tohohle něco vytvořili! *obejme všechny umělce*
> 
>  **Prohlášení:** Tito dva Paladinové (a svět Voltronu) mi ani nadále nepatří. Jsem si jistá, že jsou za to vděčni.

Krev se mu řinula mezi prsty, a čím více tlačil, tím více rudé se z něj valilo. Myšlenky mu v hlavě zmateně hučely. Nesouvislé, útržkovité, neustálé, nezastavitelné plácání. A převážně šlo o variace na … _neviděl tu zbraň, jak to, že jsem neviděl tu zbraň, neopatrný, pitomý…_

„Keithe, podívej se na mě!“

Lance toho po něm žádal tolik, ale v těchto dnech byl Keith jen přísavka, když došlo na Modrého paladina (tady vložte povinný sexuální dvojsmysl, protože přesně to by Lance udělal, kdyby jeho myšlenky slyšel), takže zvedl pohled. Vidění se mu rozostřilo a zamlžilo, ale přesto byl stále schopen vidět ty široké modré oči, které mu pohled upřeně oplácely.

„Dobrá, fajn, fajn, zatraceně, fajn, mám to pod kontrolou!“ Lance pořádně blábolil, tisknul Keithovu čelist, nutil jej udržovat oční kontakt a _ten výstřel mohl zasáhnout Lance, jak jsi mohl být tak nepozorný, tak nevědomý, ty idiote._ „Musíš mě teď poslouchat…“

Několik dalších výbušných výstřelů zbraní, zvuk tříštícího se skla. A Keithův sluch náhle nebyl tlumený šokem, řvavý zvuk se mu prohnal skrze ušní bubínky – ostré, nesouměrné praskání nábytku, výkřiky a vřískot. Jakmile se spustila první zbraň, bar explodoval a zatímco Keith byl stále ještě zaražený výstřelem, Lance vyrazil do akce jako namydlený blesk – zatáhl Keitha za pult baru a stáhl je oba k zemi.

Šok udržoval většinu bolesti mimo jeho vnímání, ale to brzy vyprchá. Keith si ruku stále přidržoval na břiše a snažil se _soustředit._

„Bruil nás podrazil,“ vycedil skrz zaťaté zuby a ostře se nadechl, když Lance spustil ruku k jeho ráně. „Ten hajzl lhal…“

„Ano, ano, zase nás podfoukli,“ odvětil Lance bez dechu, „ale Bruilovi poskoci jsou právě trháni na kousíčky, páč byli dost pitomí na to, aby na nás vystřelili uprostřed hordy vzteklých, ozbrojených a  _opilých_ kriminálníků. Takže se odsud můžeme dostat v celku, pokud…“

„V celku, jasně,“ zašklebil se Keith. „A co peníze, které nám měl zaplatit? Lance, pokud neseženeme…“

„Já vím, jasný?“ Lance si třesoucími prsty prohrábl vlasy. Neuvědomoval si – nebo mu to bylo jedno – že si do hnědých pramínků rozmazává krev. „Ale dluh u Jorlacka není právě teď náš největší…“

Někdo přes bar přehodil mohutnou mimozemšťanku, jenž dopadla na zem přímo vedle Lance. Ten se bleskově otočil, se zbraní připravenou. Ale plazovitá žena se vytáhl na nohy dřív, než stačil vypálit, a skokem se vrhla zpátky přímo doprostřed té mely. Ozval se příšerný, vlhký skřípot lámajících se kostí. Z nějakého důvodu se zdál hlasitější, než výstřely zbraní.

„Dostaneme se ven přímo skrz támhle to rozbité okno,“ Lance svou zbraní ukázal někde za Keitha. „A ty se budeš držet při zemi. Nepustíš se mě. A bude to mizerné. Ale odcházíme _hned._ Za  _žádnou_ cenu se mě nepouštěj.“

Lance se nad ním sklonil, popadl jej kolem žeber (Keith vydal ochraptělý výkřik bolesti, nic jej nezajímalo, protože to _bolelo, kurevsky to bolelo_ ) a vytáhl jej na nohy. Keith skončil v předklonu, svíral Lancův pas, aby se udržel jakž takž vzpřímeně. Lance z pouzdra vytáhl druhou zbraň a odhodlaně zamířil k jejich východu.

Musel uhýbat a sklánět se, zatímco do stěny a baru okolo nich narážely laserové výboje i skutečné kulky. Trhavé pohyby Keitha donutily jej svírat ještě pevněji, soustředit se vším, co v něm ještě zůstalo, aby zůstal na nohou nebo Lancovi omylem nepodrazil nohy.

Když se Lance dostal k oknu, zamumlal něco, jako _promiň, Keithe, vydrž._ A v příštím okamžiku byl Keith _vystrčen_ ven, zatímco Lance držel zbraně namířené k mohutné rvačce, která je málem zabila – která byla započatá tím _hajzlem,_ který se Keitha pokusil zabít. Který se je pokusil zabít _oba._

Narazil na zem a vyrazil ze sebe hrdelní řev. Okamžitě poté se mu v zorném poli objevila Lancova chodidla a poté Lancovy paže a hrudník. Opět jej popadl okolo pasu a zvedl, přitáhl si ho těsně k sobě a pokračoval, jak nejrychleji dokázal, pryč od krvavých jatek, které se odehrávaly za jejich zády.

Keith mohl vidět malý speeder, ve kterém tady dorazili, hned za nejbližším rohem. Ale poté jeho pohled na okrajích zčernal a Lance křičel jeho jméno a opakoval _„Prosím, prosím,“_ znovu a znovu. Keith jej chtěl ujistit, chtěl se vytáhnout na vlastní nohy a… Ale vábení nevědomí bylo až příliš lákavé a temnota jej pohltila.

*****

 

„Ty přehrávající, zbytečně dramatický _hajzle._ “

„Lanci, to není příliš…“

„To je mi _fuk._ Yathire, on… Vzbuď se, ty bastarde…“

Keith se nechtěl vzbudit, protože cokoliv se to právě dělo, bylo to _hlučné_ a _otravné._ A on byl hrozně unavený. A připadal si těžký. Všechno mu připadalo jako z olova a někde cítil brnění. Příjemný, chladivý a uklidňující tlak…

A poté jeho hlava rozeznala jeden z hlasů jako _Lance._ Lance, po kterém se střílelo, Lance, který vystrčil Keithovo nepoužitelné tělo z okna a…

Rychle otevřel oči a vytáhl se na posteli do sedu. Hrubě zaklel, když jeho bok vzplanul prudkým návalem bolesti. Chladivý obklad nestačil na to, aby utišil bolest způsobenou jeho nerozumnými pohyby.

„Ach, chvála nebesům, jsi zpátky,“ vydechl Lance. „Tohle už mi _nikdy_ nedělej, ty…“

„Není příliš milé nazývat sirotka bastardem, Lanci,“ procedil Keith skrz zaťaté zuby. Otočil hlavu, aby se podíval na Modrého paladina… a spatřil jej posedávat na směšně malé stoličce. Oči měl zapadlé hluboko do lebky a lemované stínem, čelist mírně ztmavlou strništěm. Jeho vlasy byly v naprosto katastrofálním stavu a trčely mu všemi možnými směry.

„Který z nás byl postřelený?“ zeptal se Keith pitomě. Jeho mozek se vzpamatovával příliš pomalu a hlas měl nakřáplý z toho, že jej nepoužíval. „Jak se…“

„Doktor říkal, že sis natrhl spoustu věcí, ale nic z toho nebylo životně potřebné ani nic, co by se nedokázalo zahojit. Ale zůstane ti zatraceně hnusná jizva,“ řekl Lance prostě a pokývl hlavou k obvazům a chladivému obkladu, jenž na nich spočíval. „Takže jsi mě k smrti vyděsil _pro nic. Už zase._ Ty _bastarde._ “

„Lanci,“ ozval se skřípavý, káravý hlas Yathira, jejich zachránce a bytného. Šestiruký mimozemšťan stál ve dveřích Lancova a Keithova miniaturního sdíleného pokoje a držel tác s jídlem – něčím, co vonělo věru náramně – a pár sklenicemi vody. „Mohl by ses chovat trochu laskavěji, vzhledem k tomu, kolik dní…“

 _„Dní?!“_ Keith byl v nevědomí _příliš dlouho. K čertu s tím,_ měli _termín,_ který museli dodržet, a pokud nebudou mít prostředky, až na to přijde, bude to znamenat _smrt._

„Nu, tady žádné kryoschránky nemají – jenom léky, co tě omráčí a urychlí hojení. Což nás mimochodem stálo těch zbývajících pár krystalů, co jsme ještě měli,“ oznámil Lance narovinu. „Takže nyní nemáme _nic,_ co bychom mohli dát Jorlackovi. Ale nedělej si starosti! Klidně tady zítra může přiletět Allura se Zámkem a zachránit nám kůži!“

Kombinace kruté pravdy a falešného optimismu Keithovi drásala nervy. Ale jeho mysl se konečně zcela probrala a on polknul vzteklou odpověď.

Věděl, že Lance byl k smrti vyčerpaný z té práce, za kterou nedostali zaplaceno, krutého boje, jenž následoval a z toho, jak vysedával u Keithovy postele.

Bylo až příliš zřejmé, že Lance všechny ty dny, jenž Keith strávil v kómatu, proseděl přímo tady, po jeho boku. Pravděpodobně sotva spal – ten divoký, úzkostný pohled v jeho očích byl neodbytně povědomý. Vracelo to Keitha do doby před šesti týdny, kdy Červený paladin strávil tři dny dohlížením na Lance, zmítajícího se v horečkách, v dopadu po jejich havarovaném přistání. Zoufale vyděšený, že na téhle bohem zapomenuté, proklaté planetě zůstane uvázlý _sám._ (Nemluvě o hrůze z toho, že by ztratil _Lance,_ jelikož Modrý paladin se pro něj stal důležitý _specifickým_ způsobem.)

A jakmile se Lance uzdravil, jakmile si uvědomili, že je v nejbližší době nečeká žádná záchrana, oba dva složili slib. _Přísahu,_ že budou _žít,_ že zůstanou stát bok po boku, nezáleže na tom, jaké boje nebo neshody budou nevyhnutelně následovat. Jediný způsob, jak mohli přežít a uniknout, bylo udělat to _společně._

„Stále ještě zbývá týden, než si Jorlackovi muži přijdou vybrat své peníze,“ připomněl jim Yathir a naklonil se přes Lance, aby podnos položil na malý noční stolek mezi dvěma úzkými postelemi.

Lance se musel naklonit hodně blízko Keithovi, aby majiteli hotelu uvolnil místo. Modrý paladin byl silně cítit potem a kůží. Keith nad nemytým zápachem nenakrčil nos – za tu dobu už si zvyknul – ale přesto to okomentoval. „Chlape, kdy ses naposledy sprchoval?“

„Já jsem poslední čtyři dny nestrávil v posteli a nepotil se tak, že by to vydalo na průměrnou bouřku, takže v porovnání s tebou voním jako růžová zahrada,“ odvětil Lance a zaklonil se zpátky, když se Yathir narovnal. „A ano, Yathire, máme týden, ale je to týden bez jakékoliv vyhlídky na práci. A nikdo si nenajme zraněného žoldáka.“

„A i kdybychom nějakým zázračným způsobem získali práci na každý den až do termínu, stále by to nestačilo. Neustále nás někdo _podráží,_ “ zavrčel Keith. „Nikdo ti tady nikdy nezaplatí plnou částku, jak je k čertu možný, že vůbec _někdo_ dostane peníze, co si zaslouží?“

„Obávám se, že jedině tím, že zrádcům nedovolí, aby jim to prošlo,“ řekl Yathir jemně. „Vy chlapci odvádíte dobrou práci a to se rozneslo - lidé vědí, že vy dva práci prostě splníte. Ale také ví, že se nebude bránit, pokud se vás pokusí oškubat.“

„To jsou sračky!“ vykřikl Lance. „Vždyť my se bránili…“

„Ale ne smrtelnými způsoby,“ přerušil jej Yathir. „Zabili jste, abyste ochránili jeden druhého, ale nikdy ne kvůli něčemu _menšího._ Musíte pochopit, že tady nikdo dvakrát neváhá prolít krev kvůli hrstce krystalů. Tak dlouho, dokud jsou naživu a v dostatečném zdraví na to, aby si je mohli užít, jsou ochotni obětovat ucho nebo prst, aby si udrželi to málo, co mají.“

Lance utichl a jeho oči se zatoulaly ke Keithovu zranění.

Keith povzdechnul a potlačil škubnutí, když se vytáhnul výše do sedu. Lance otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale Keith rychle a důrazně zvednul ruku. Když se ticho prodlužovalo, použil tutéž dlaň, aby Lance odstrčil stranou, aby mohl nohy přehodit přes okraj postele.

„Co potřebujeme nyní, je přemýšlet mimo zaběhnutá pravidla,“ řekl Keith a zapřel se o Lancovo rameno, aby mohl vstát.

„Keithe, celá tahle planeta je více méně _mimo zaběhnutá pravidla,_ “ opáčil Lance nabroušeně. Ani se nesnažil zakrýt svůj vztek. „Tady _žádná pravidla nejsou._ “

„V tom má pravdu.“ Yathir se usadil na Lancově prázdné posteli. „Jediným omezením jsou hranice vlastních možností. Záleží, co sami považujete za možné – a jestli se následně dokážete vyhnout odplatě.“

„Každý tady po někom jde,“ zamumlal Keith, „každý někomu dluží nějakou laskavost, nebo krystaly, nebo…“

„Kurva drát, to je ono!“ ozval se Lance prudce. Rychle se postavil a vyvedl tak Keitha z rovnováhy.

Lance byl ovšem rychlý, obmotal paži okolo Keithových zad a přidržel jej vzpřímeně, zatímco si jej neúmyslně přitisknul na hruď. Ta náhlá blízkost byla… zneklidňující. Keithova tvář se otřela o Lancovu, zatímco se mezi ně pokusil vměstnat trochu prostoru a přitom Lance stále používat k tomu, aby se udržel na nohou. Ale poté se Lancovi podíval přímo do očí z příliš velké blízkosti – a Lance mu pohled oplácel, překvapené oči rychle mrkaly. Jeho sytě opálená pokožka ve tváři nabrala narůžovělý odstín. Keith o tom přemýšlet nechtěl. Ne, teď ne.

„Co je ono?“ zeptal se a nějak svůj hlas dokázal udržet pod kontrolou, zatímco opatrně opřel dlaně o Lancovu hruď a jemně jej odtlačil.

„Já, ehm, zapomněl – udělal jsem nějaký ten průzkum, zatímco…“ Lance se zadrhával o vlastní slova. Poté se zhluboka nadechl a zkusil to znovu: „Jorlack, Bos’Nar, Gunthra – všichni platí jedné osobě za to, že jejich zboží udrží v pořádku během transportů. Když dojde na ochranu, je to pravděpodobně největší kšeft na téhle straně hor.“

„Dobrá…“ kývnul Keith, „takže?“

„Takže…“ Lance se odmlčel. Udělal tu věc, kdy obrátil pohled k obloze a poté jím uhnul na stranu, jelikož bylo zřejmé, že cokoliv bude následovat, Keithovi se to nebude zamlouvat. „Zatímco ses léčil, vzal jsem si den na to, abych zjistil, jestli existuje způsob, jak se dostat přes Jorlacka, jestli bychom mohli zařídit pozdější datum zpátky u někoho, kdo by byl _jeho_ šéfem…“

„Do háje, Lanci, ty jsi šel ven _sám_?“ vykřikl Keith, zároveň vytočený a zpětně vyděšený z toho, co se mohlo stát.

„…a od Caspora jsem zjistil…“

„Ty ses setkal s Casporem, _o samotě?!_ Ten slizkej _úchylák_ …“

„…že Jorlack nemá, technicky vzato, žádného šéfa, ale pokud by někdy vynechal platbu _Dreyulinovi,_ pak by skončil rozsekaný na _takhle_ malý kousíčky.“

„Zatím jsi mi neřekl nic užitečného,“ řekl Keith. Přitiskl si jednu paži ke zraněnému boku a obešel Lance. Dokulhal k malému prádelníku u paty své postele a nejistě se shýbnul do dřepu, aby jej mohl otevřít. Sám se potřeboval osprchovat a poté se mu možná povede to Lancovi rozumně vymluvit. Nyní se jenom příliš rychle vytáčel.

„Dreyulin má částky, které vydají na jedinou banku v okolí čtyř měst,“ pokračoval Lance spěšně. „ _Všichni_ mu platí za to, že brání ostatním, aby jejich povozy a kurýry nepřepadávali zleva zprava. Má na to monopol. A svoje krystaly si uchovává, _všechny,_ v bance, kterou vlastní.“

A poté chvíli nic neříkal. Jeho oči se neklidně míhaly sem a tam.

Keith měl ručník okolo krku a kostku mýdla v rukou, když se narovnal a věnoval Lancovi pohled.

„Ne.“

„Ano.“

Yathir zvedl dvě ruce. „Souhlasím s Keithovými námitkami…“ Poté zvedl i zbytek svých rukou. „Ale vy chlapci nemáte příliš na výběr.“ Poté se zvednul a opustil pokoj se slovy: „Zkuste během své rozepře nic nerozbít, platí?“

Jakmile za sebou Yathir zavřel dveře, Keith vybouchnul.

 _„Nevykrademe banku největšího kriminálního velkopána v okolí,_ Lanci _. To se chceš nechat zabít?“_

 _„Ne,“_ odsekl Lance. „A _o to tady jde._ Nemáme kam utéct. Mimo tato města jsou jen stovky mil pouště a nemáme dost zásob, abychom tam přežili – sám jsi mi to říkal milionkrát! A i kdybychom je měli, Jorlack má prostředky a vůli k tomu nás najít a _zabít._ Takže víš ty co?“ Lance vydechl, očividně se snažil znovu nabýt ztraceného klidu. „Pojďme prostě udělat, co můžeme, abychom neumřeli. Sakra, jsem příliš nádhernej na to, abych skapal takhle brzy – ještě jsem se ani nedožil svých nejlepších let.“

Úsměv, který Lance nabídnul, byl slabý a sotva znatelný a Keithova frustrace z něj opět vytáhla jeho horší já:

„Ach, ha ha, jak vtipné, Lanci, skvělý vtip – až a to, že i kdybychom to udělali, i kdybychom sehnali ty peníze, co se stane, až si pro nás příště přijde _Dreyulin_?“

„Nebo Jorlack? Nebo příští boss, kterého něčím nasereme? Nebo prostě _nějaká náhodná rvačka v baru, při které jednoho z nás postřelí?“_ Lance nyní prakticky křičel z plna hrdla a Keith jej nikdy neviděl takhle _dopáleného._ „Mám plné zuby toho se neustále ohlížet přes rameno, Keithe. Na rozdíl od tebe, já nikdy nespal se zbraní pod polštářem – dokud jsme neskončili tady. Pojďme prostě udělat něco tak kurevsky nemožného, že nás všichni _nechají zatraceně na pokoji._ Pokud to nemůžeme zmáknout venku v poušti, pak to zmákneme tady. _Stůj co stůj._ “

Lance skončil, hrudník se mu divoce zdvíhal, dlaně měl stočené v pěsti a spuštěné podél boků, v očích pohled, který by dovedl propalovat zdi. A Keithovi, jenž cítil každičký palec stejného vyčerpání, které z Lance vyzařovalo, navíc k tomu svému, nezbylo jiné východisko než říct: „Tak dobrá.“

„Tak… ty… ano?“ Lance se zarazil a jeho vzteklý postoj splasknul.

„Jo. Pojďme do toho. Ale první se jdu osprchovat. Zatímco tak udělám, sněz něco z toho úžasného jídla, co nám Yathir připravil. Poté se osprchuješ ty. A poté téhle sračce přijdeme na kloub.“

„Já. Ehm. Platí,“ řekl Lance, ale po chvíli se opět napřímil a v očích se mu lesklo. „Jsem rád, že mi hlídáš záda.“

„Jsem rád, že nejsem mrtvý.“ Keith se otočil, aby se odbelhal pryč. Zastavil se ve dveřích a ohlédl se přes rameno: „Ujistíme se, že se odtamtud oba dostaneme naživu – přece jen tu musím vydržet dost dlouho na to, abych viděl, jak vypadají tvá _nejlepší léta._ “

A poté byl pryč, obrátil se ke koktajícímu Lancovi zády, aby druhý Paladin nemohl vidět ruměnec, který se mu rozlil po tvářích.

******

 

„Po tomhle budu potřebovat nové zbraně,“ poznamenal Lance, zatímco čistil zaměřovače svých laserových pistolí. „Nebo možná jenom více zbraní? Jakkoliv drsné tyhle věci jsou, jsou taky zatraceně nákladné.“

Keith seděl po jeho boku u jednoho ze stolů v Yathirově prázdném baru a vrýval si do paměti plány, které si Lancovým příručním počítačem promítli na zeď. „Tyhle nejsou aktuální?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Lance lítostivě. „Když dojde na hackování, nesahám Pidge ani po kotníky. Sotva se mi povedlo tohle získat dřív, než se mě někdo pokusil vyčmuchat. Jsou z doby, kdy byla banka prvně postavena, což znamená, že od té doby mohli spoustu věcí přidat.“

„Takže si musíme promluvit se strážným,“ řekl Keith. „S někým zevnitř.“

Lance přikývnul. „Mám pár jmen, co mi dal Caspor. A můžeš jít se mnou jako záloha.“

„Ach, skutečně. _Teďka_ chceš zálohu.“ Bylo to nespravedlivé a on to dobře věděl, ale přesto ta slova nedokázal zastavit dřív, než mu vyklouzly z úst.

„Chlape, byl jsi nadopovaný tolika léky, že tě to uvedlo do kómatu. Nemohl jsem celou tu dobu jen sedět na zadku a nic nedělat.“ Lance se choval zcela rozumně. Keith si přál, aby tomu tak nebylo. „Kdybych ti řekl, že se Caspor choval jako dokonalý gentleman, věřil bys mi?“

„Ne.“

„No, jo, samozřejmě, že nechoval. Ale zmáknul jsem to,“ řekl Lance s potměšilým úšklebkem. „Zabere to pár týdnů, než se mu ty prsty zahojí.“

Keith cítil zlomyslné uspokojení, že se chtivému, úchylnému Casporovi dostalo, co si zasloužil, ale jinou jeho část bolelo pomyšlení na Lance, jenž byl donucen někoho zastrašit. Donucen polámat pár prstů, jen proto, aby dostal informace bez toho, aby jej někdo osahával. Pamatoval si Lance, který prvních pár týdnů, co tady strávili, každou noc brečel do polštáře. Lance, který zvracel, když poprvé střelil někoho, kdo nevystřelil první. Modrého paladina Voltronu, který při každé příležitosti vykládal ty nejabsurdnější vtipy, které všechny nutily obracet oči v sloup.

Ale ta hořkost, ten smutek, ten pocit _ztráty,_ …zasunul je hluboko dovnitř a zatvrdil se, aby těmto pocitům nedovolil jej ovládnout. Aby přežili, museli již udělat spoustu pochybných věcí a ony nechutné činy byly pouze začátek. Lance a Keith už jejich _hranici, kterou nebyli ochotni překročit,_ již párkrát posunuli, přesně jak Keith předpokládal. Brzy už se nebudou obtěžovat ji znovu kreslit.

A skutečnost, že se Caspor o něco pokusil, navzdory tomu, že jej nepřekvapovala, přesto působila, že mu v žilách vřela krev. Možná, že příště, až jej uvidí, zláme mu ještě pár prstů, jen aby se ujistil, že je zpráva jasná.

„Poplašný systém je tak prostý, že ho dokážu zkratovat.“ Lance se krátce zasmál, ale téměř okamžitě se zase zamračil. „Ale Dreyulin má namístě neustále přinejmenším padesát lidí. A všichni v okolí z něj mají hrůzu, což je samo o sobě jistá obrana.“

„Skvěle,“ broukl Keith. „Padesátka ozbrojených žoldáků, které nedělá nejmenší problém střílet první, potom střílet dál a na otázky dočista zapomenout? Paráda.“

„Ach, pak tedy budeš milovat můj další nápad,“ řekl Lance zvesela. „Chci se tam ukázat, když bude Dreyulin uvnitř.“

Keith se celým tělem otočil čelem k Lancovi, s nevěřícným výrazem ve tváři. _„Proč?“_

„ _Protože_ jej chci… řekněme odstranit z rovnice.“ Lance byl bledý v tváři, když to řekl, ale jeho oči byly z oceli. „Koukej, na tomhle pokusu riskujeme všechno. Pokud to nevyjde, je po nás. Pokud to vyjde, může být po nás i tak. Takže co takhle si vylepšit naše vyhlídky u té druhé možnosti. Sejmeme ho a nikdo po nás nepůjde.“

Následovalo ticho, zatímco to Keith vstřebával. Lance trpělivě čekal a nadále si čistil zbraně.

„Co kdybychom tedy udělali něco úplně šíleného,“ řekl Keith pomalu. „Sejmeme ho. _Přebereme_ jeho podnik.“

Lance upustil pistoli, kterou držel. „Cože?“

„Nemám zájem se stát nějakým velkým bossem, takže ochranářský kšeft necháme plavat, a namísto toho nabídneme naše služby jako dopravci a kurýři, nebo alespoň ozbrojený doprovod pro dopravníky a kurýry… pokud Dreyulina sejmem, poté lidi jako Gunthra a Jorlack… bude to znamenat, že jsme jim dokázali, že jsme _lepší_ než oni, že můžeme pracovat _s_ nimi, spíše než _pro_ ně.“

„To mě kurva podrž,“ vydechl Lance. „To je geniální. To je tak zatraceně geniální, že bych právě mohl políbit tvůj pitomě hezký obličej.“

Keith stiskl rty do úzké linky a Lance obrátil oči v sloup. „Fajn, už toho mám dost – ty se mnou flirtovat můžeš, ale já ti to nemůžu oplatit? Vážně?“

„Lanci, už jsme mluvili…“

„Jo, jo, „příliš rozptylující“ a „možná poté, až porazíme Galrany“ a bla bla bla bla bla, tády dády dá,“ přerušil ho Lance a dramaticky ve vzduchu naznačil uvozovky. „Až na to, že se sám tak úplně nedržíš vlastních pravidel, kamaráde. A stejně tak jsi mě _nikdy_ nezastavil před tím, získat trochu svého nazpátek. _A_ ten rozhovor proběhl ještě na Zámku, předtím, než jsme byli dočasně vyhozeni z předních linií. Tady si s žádným Garlanským císařstvím starosti dělat nemusíme.“

„Ne. Namísto toho máme na krku kruté šéfy všemožných gangů a plno křiváků, kteří nám jdou po krku,“ odpověděl Keith prostě. „Teď na to není vhodný čas.“

„Dobrá,“ souhlasil Lance až příliš snadno. „Ale pokud po mě budeš nadále pokukovat zamilovanýma očima a flirtovat mezi řečí, pak laskavě počítej s tím, že budu totéž dělat i nadále – a víc. Takže přemýšlej dřív, než začneš flirtovat.“

Keith zavrčel pár vybraných slov, ale nechal Lance mít pravdu. Protože ji měl. _K čertu s tím._ Lance ho nakonec na jeho vrtošivé flirtování upozornil, stejně jako v době, kdy ještě byli na Zámku, a Keith věděl, že si to zasloužil. A co víc, nikdy Lancovi nebránil v nenápadných dotycích, třepetání těmi svými řasami, špičkování a dvojsmyslných poznámkách… protože ačkoliv Keith nemohl mít Lance celého, ty malé náznaky toho, co by mohlo být… užíval si je. I když z toho měl výčitky, i když jej touha tak bolela.

„Než vy dva vyrazíte do divočiny…“ přerušil je Yathir (za což byl Keith pateticky vděčný) a upustil na stůl velkou tornu. „Jakmile budete připraveni přepadnout tu banku, vezměte si s sebou tohle.“

Keith tašku otevřel, pohlédl dovnitř a spadla mu brada. Lance vstal ze své židle a naklonil se k němu. Vydal šokovaný zvuk, který následovalo hvízdnutí. „To mě podrž, Yathire, _proč toho máš tolik?“_

„Chlapci, uvědomujete si, že jsem tady žil téměř celý svůj život, že ano?“ řekl Yathir blahosklonným tónem. „Existuje důvod, proč nikdo neobtěžuje starého muže jako já. Ty, které již nedokážu ubít k smrti, mám ve zvyku eliminovat poněkud výbušnějšími způsoby.“

Keith si větu „téměř celý svůj život“ uložil do své pomyslné složky, co v ní skladoval těch pár drobností, které Yathirovi uklouzly o jeho osobním životě. Poté se zašklebil. „Jo. Tohle nemůžeme přijmout.“

„Proč ne? Nabízím vám to, zadarmo.“

„Jo. A to je ten problém,“ odpověděl Keith kysele. „Necháváš nás tady zůstat zadarmo a už dva týdny ti nejsme schopni zaplatit ani za jídlo…“

„Říkal jsem vám, ať mi zaplatíte, až budete moc…“

„A nyní nám nabízíš část své vlastní ochrany kvůli bláznivému plánu, který ani nemusí vyjít,“ dokončil Keith. „Tolik ti toho dlužíme. Příliš mnoho.“

Lance stál po jeho boku a vyzařoval z něj tichý souhlas. Přejížděl pohledem mezi ním a Yathirem. Ve tváři měl ten znavený výraz, který se pomalu stával obvyklým stavem.

Yathir si ke stolu přitáhnul židli a založil si dva páry rukou před sebou. „Tak dobrá, mladíci. Řeknu to jenom jednou. Ta laskavost, jakou jste mi projevili v poušti – v těchto končinách jsem nikdy něco takového neviděl. Sami jste sotva stáli na nohou, ale přesto jste mi nabídli pomocnou ruku. Nemohl jsem něco takového nechat jen tak být. A odmítám vás poslat na zdánlivě nemožnou misi, aniž bych se ujistil, že jsem splnil svoji část a pokusil se vás dostat zpátky naživu.“

Jedna z jeho dlaní se natáhla, aby laskavě spočinula Keithovi na rameni a Yathir se povzbudivě usmál. Jeho druh měl ostré špičáky, ale Keith si jimi nikdy nepřipadal ohrožený. Ačkoliv věděl, že by jej Yathir mohl bez problémů roztrhat. Již jej viděl odpravovat lidi mrštnými, brutálními pohyby – vlastně hned v den, kdy se potkali.

„Oplatíme ti to,“ řekl nakonec.

„Pohlídáte mi na pár dní bar, zatímco si vynuluji svůj spánkový cyklus a budeme si rovni,“ opáčil Yathir zvesela. „Teď pokračujte ve svém plánování.“

A s tím se vrátil se do kuchyně. Lance s Keithem zůstali sedět a zírali na tornu plnou časovaných bomb a granátů.

„Myslím, že to můžeme dokázat,“ řekl Lance tiše.

„Jo, taky si myslím.“ Keith položil dlaň na Lancovo rameno a jemně jej stisknul. „Máš pro mě ještě nějaké nápady?“

„Jo. Napadá tě, jak z toho všeho ukuchtit skutečný bitevní plán?“

„Jo, něco mě napadlo.“

Lance přikryl ruku na svém rameni vlastní dlaní. Keith s sebou necuknul, ani se neodtáhnul a to mu vysloužilo pozvolný, upřímný úsměv.

„Pak tedy,“ začal Lance, odkašlal si a otevřel v počítači seznam jmen. „Dovol mi ti něco povědět o těchto strážných…“

*****

 

Tohle byla jejich možná poslední noc naživu. Keith seděl před truhlou s jeho majetkem a zíral na díly svého paladinského brnění.

Lance se připravoval, zapínal si popruh jeho pouzder se zbraněmi a natahoval si černý kabát po kolena, který již měl své nejlepší dny dávno za sebou – v nejednom místě podél lemu byl natržený a několik knoflíků mu chybělo. Keithova vlastní tmavozelená bunda nebyla o nic lepší. Jedna z prvních věcí, co by měli udělat s krystaly, které získají (jakmile zaplatí Jorlackovi), je koupit si nějaké nové oblečení.

Protože oni to přežijí. Neexistovala jiná možnost.

„Vážně to brnění nemůžeme použít – příliš je okázalé a nablýskané. Viděli by nás přicházet na míle daleko,“ zopakoval Lance po třetí během tří dnů. Bylo to staré pravidlo, které ustanovili během prvního týdnu po jejich příjezdu. „Omlouvám se.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Keith. „Připravený k odchodu? Zbraně? Bayard?“

„Jo.“ Lance ukázal na jednu z vnitřních kapes jeho příliš velkého svrchníku. „Ale ještě jednou, pro jistotu – je to poslední záchrana, Keithe. Pokud _kdokoliv_ spatří naše bayardy, bude je chtít. To by bylo špatný. Neviděli jsme tady žádnou techniku, co by se jim alespoň _zdaleka_ přibližovala. A já ani zdaleka nemám chuť být pronásledován krvežíznivým, peněz lačným davem.“

Keith přikývnul a zhluboka se nadechnul. Lancova slova přijal bez odporu. _Žádné bayardy_ bylo další pravidlo, které Keith samotný vyhlásil jen pár dní poté, co zde havarovali, když se ukázalo, že nic na téhle planetě se nemohlo srovnávat s Alteanskou technologií.

Keith měl vlastní bayard připásaný na záda a jeho dva různorodé meče připnuté v pochvách u pasu. Věděl, že bayard nemohl použít mimo naprosto bezvýchodné situace, ale nést jej bylo jako druhá přirozenost. Jeho paladinská zbraň byla opuštěna, nacpaná v téhle truhle, už tak dlouho, že jeho ruka prakticky _bolela_ touhou opět jej stisknout.

A jeho brnění… působilo jako uniforma _dobra,_ znázorňovalo, co bylo správné a spravedlivé v celém vesmíru…

Pokud na téhle planetě stráví ještě další minutu, nemyslel si, že by jej ještě kdy dokázal obléct.

„Hej,“ ozval se mu Lance tiše těsně za ramenem, „jsme připravený?“

Keith se postavil a pohlédl na něj s tím nejklidnějším výrazem, jaký se mu podařilo vykouzlit. Lance na něj hleděl očima, které se leskly ve světle měsíce – možná, že slzami, jenž však neskanuly. Keith to v současné chvíli tak úplně nezvládal, jelikož si sám připadal, jako by balancoval na ostří nože.

Ale přesto se natáhnul a Lance obejmul, protože bylo velice pravděpodobné, že tohle… až na to, že ne. Prostě ne. Přežijí za každou cenu, _společně._

Rychle se odtáhnul, sotva si dovolil pocítit dotyk Lancových paží, které jej obkroužily. Když se na Lance opět podíval, jeho oči byly jasné.

„Zvládáš to v pohodě?“ Keith pokývnul k vaku plnému výbušnin, který měl Lance na zádech.

„Jo. Je to v klidu. Pojďme, musíme se držet časového plánu.“

Keith zaváhal a Lance čekal – díval se Keithovi do obličeje s výrazem, jenž od něj nic nežádal, ale přesto si Keith připadal, jako by to byla chvíle, která vyžadovala konkrétní volbu slov.

„Jenom my dva. To je vše, co potřebujeme, abychom to zvládli, že?“ řekl a pečlivě Lance pozoroval.

Modrý paladin na něj zíral a poté zamumlal: „Sami dva a nikdo jiný. Dostali jsme se takhle daleko.“

„Pak tedy pokračujme dále,“ odpověděl Keith konečně a otočil se, aby vyšel z jejich pokoje.

Lance jej následoval v závěsu a společně v tichosti opustili hotel. Yathir už spal – neřekli mu přesný čas, kdy budou odcházet, převážně proto, že ani jeden z nich nechtěl čelit loučení. A Yathir taky ne.

Loučení znamenalo konec.

*****

 

„Caspor svůj slib vyplní?“ zeptala se plazovitá strážná. V jediném oku se jí krutě lesklo. Druhé oko měla zjizvené, navždy zavřené hrůzostrašnou spáleninou.

Keith se zdržel jakýchkoliv poznámek a přenechal mluvení na Lancovi. Věděl, že kdyby otevřel ústa, jeho tón by prozradil úplně všechno – například svůj skromný názor, že Caspor byl slizký zmrd, kterému se nedalo věřit v ničem jiném, než že bude strkat ruky tam, kde nejsou vítány. Ale Lance se na osm stop vysokou ženu usmíval a přikyvoval.

„Wesdru, máš mou posvátnou přísahu, že bude. Věř mi. Dal jsem mu jasně najevo, že pokud tě nenajme s dvacetiprocentním zvýšením platu, pak mu dolámu i zbytek prstů. Něco mi dluží.“ Lancův úsměv byl sladký a okouzlující. Wesdru odpověděla vlastním krutým úšklebkem.

„Fajn. Pak teda platí – kamery už jsou vypnuté, _pouze_ podél vaší trasy. A tady je zbytek infa.“ Odložila stranou zbraň, která Keitha znervózňovala, a pár metrů od podzemního vchodu do špíny načrtla rychlou mapu. „Řekla jsem pár mým jednotkám, ať na vás dají bacha – moc dobře totiž vědí, že není radno mě podrazit. Jakmile se dostanete nahoru, nebudou vám působit potíže. Ale pamatujte, že ve sklepě korzuje párek Sedlunů a ti jsou kurevsky nepříjemní.“

Neexistovala šance, že by to Keith mohl někdy zapomenout. Sedluni byli národem sedm stop vysokých medvědovitých všežravců s ostrými zuby a ještě ostřejšími drápy. Lance byl zodpovědný za to, že je oddělá, a to v žádném případě nebyl malý úkol. Keith jednou viděl, jak Sedluni z někoho vyrval střeva. Řev pokračoval nějakou tu chvíli, než Sedluniho unavilo poslouchat kňourání své oběti a prostě mu rozsápal hrdlo.

To nebyl zrovna ideální způsob, jak zemřít.

„Jakmile se dostanete přes ně a do prvního patra, moji lidé vás dovedou ke schodišti, které vede nahoru. To bude snadné, ale v druhém patře už se musíte spoléhat jen sami na sebe. Tady jsou hlídky.“ Načrtla hrubou mapku druhého poschodí, označila postavení stráží a trasy, jenž jednotlivé jednotky monitorovaly, spolu s pár rychlými poznámkami ohledně načasování.

Tohle byla informace, pro kterou už Lance a Keith uplatili jednoho ze zbylých stráží. Jako měnu použili pár výbušnin. Zdálo se, že když došlo na mámení informací, zbraně fungovaly téměř stejně dobře, jako krystaly.

Fakta, která Wesdru načrtla na zemi, se shodovalo s tím, co jim poskytnul ten druhý strážný, včetně načasování hlídek. Keith se díky tomu cítil o drobátko lépe. Ne o moc, ale přinejmenším vycházeli ze spolehlivých informací.

Prohlíželi si nahrubo načrtnutou mapu, užitečnou připomínku toho, co už si dříve zapamatovali, až do chvíle, kdy ji Wesdru vymazala velkým tříprstým chodidlem. „Tak, já si jdu užít svou noc volna. Dobře se bavte, kluci!“ usmála se a ukázala tak všechny své zuby. Poté vesele odkráčela.

Lance z pouzder vytáhl své dvě pistole a pohlédl na Keitha, bledého ve světle měsíce. „Správně. Jdem?“

„Jdeme,“ řekl Keith pevně a vytáhl z pochev své dva meče.

Sešli hrubě vytesaným kamenným schodištěm k nyní nestřeženému vstupu. Wesdru nechala dveře do sklepa odemčené a Lance je nyní se značnou opatrností pootevřel, hlídaje, aby nezaskřípaly. Nedovolil si spěchat – Keith tu obezřetnost oceňoval. Nechtěl být dneska v noci vykuchán.

Uvnitř byla tma jak v pytli. Lance zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechnul a vstoupil dřív, než Keith stačil něco říct. Stál jako přikovaný, neschopen cokoliv slyšet, jelikož se Lance pohyboval neuvěřitelně pomalu a tiše. Wesdru jim předtím načrtla trasu těch dvou Sedlunů, a co více, upozornila na pár bytelných polic, které lemovaly stěny. Lance nyní (v to alespoň Keith doufal) vylézal na jednu z nich, odkud bude mít jasný výhled na vstupní dveře a Sedluni se právě (v to alespoň Keith opravdu, _opravdu_ doufal) nacházeli na opačném konci sklepu.

Když tohle původně plánovali, Lance mu řekl, ať mu dá třicet sekund.

Keith začal počítat, jakmile Lance zmizel v temnotách.

Když se dostal ke třicítce, popadl pootevřené dveře a rozrazil je do plna, takže se odrazily od zábradlí schodiště za nimi.

Zevnitř zaslechl dvě krutá zavrčení a těžké, hrubé kroky dvou obřích stvoření. Keith okamžik počkal s meči (žalostně drobnými, které by jim pravděpodobně nezpůsobily víc škody, než říznutí o papír) připravenými.

Když první Sedluni vystrčil hlavu, Keith nevydal jediný zvuk. Jen se jízlivě usmál a namířil na něj čepelí.

Druhého Sedluniho Keith sotva zahlédnul – ale mohl jasně vidět ten okamžik, kdy Lance dvakrát vystřelil. Laserové výboje čistě provrtaly lebku obřího strážce, který se převalil kupředu na záda svého kumpána. První Sedluni, jenž se připravoval vyrazit na Keitha, drápy měj již zkrvavené z dřívějška, se prudce otočil, právě včas, aby sám do čela dostal vlastní dva zásahy.

Ozvalo se těžké _žuch,_ když se zhroutil přes první mrtvolu.

Ticho.

Keith obě těla překročil a vstoupil do temného sklepu. Zaslechl nějaké šátrání po své levici. Trhnutím se otočil, meče tasené. Jen nepatrně se uvolnil, když Lance promluvil: „Chlape, tohle bylo až příliš snadný, nemyslíš?“

„Příliš nad tím nepřemýšlej,“ zašeptal Keith. „Pojďme nahoru.“

Prošli sklepními prostory – plnými dodávek chlastu, identifikačních známek, zbraní a tak dále. Patřily všemožným zločineckým šéfům, kteří si u Dreyulina najímali ochranu a někdy také přepravní služby. I když kráčeli obezřetně, téměř neslyšně, dokázali se ke schodišti dostat ani ne za minutu. Keith zamířil vzhůru jako první, Lance jej následoval v závěsu.

Dveře se otevřely dřív, než dosáhli horního odpočívadla, což způsobilo, že se oba bleskově pokusili stáhnout se a skrýt. Povedlo se jim to, ale ukázalo se, že to nebylo potřeba.

„McClaine, jsi to ty?“

 _Kdo je to? A jaký McClain?_ zeptal se zmatený Keith neslyšně Lance.

Lance mrknul a pokrčil rameny. „Jo, to jsem já. A Keith.“

„Skvěle. Ti dva špinavci jsou mrtvý?“

„Mrtvější než sama smrt.“

„Ještě lepší. Hejbněte kostrou, ať už jste nahoře.“

Tentokrát se Lance vydal nahoru jako první, a když zvedl pohled, aby pozdravil neznámého mluvčího, usmál se způsobem, jaký Keith nikdy předtím neviděl – trochu líbezným, trochu… _něco jiného._

„Befferore? Neřekl jsi mi, že pracuješ pro Wesdru,“ řekl Lance tiše. Z toho, jak šoupal nohama a také z toho, jak se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli má rukama, které stále svíraly pistole, nesmyslně gestikulovat, nebo je spustit podél boků, čišela nervozita. Ale také se na Befferora nenuceně zubil. Byl to mimozemšťan, jenž působil vysoce a šlachovitě, ale přesto svalnatě, stejně jako Lance. Kůži měl v temném odstínu bordó a široké oči zlaté.

Vteřinku to trvalo, ale pak Keithovi to jméno secvaklo. „To je ten chlápek, co jsi mu dal ty bomby?“

„Ehm, jo?“ Lance povytáhl obočí. „Byl jsi tam se mnou.“

„Stál jsem na stráži na opačném konci uličky, doopravdy jsem ho neviděl – ani jsem vás neslyšel mluvit… musel to být zajímavý rozhovor,“ řekl Keith a snažil se ve svém hlase potlačit obviňující podtón.

Befferor je potkal v polovině schodiště. Jeho oči jedinkrát přelétly ke Keithovi, než opět sklouzly zpátky a pevně se upřely na Lance. Očividně to nebyly jen zbraně, co Befferora _zlákalo_ jim prozradit plán a trasy stráží v této bance.

„Proč jsi předtím neřekl, že znáš Wesdru?“ zeptal se Keith podezřívavě.

„Proč mi o ní neřekl Lance?“ opáčil Befferor a Keith se zamračil. „Přesně. Ale pro pořádek, Wesdru je tady ta nejničemnější, hned po Bulovi a Edrovi – těch dvou čurácích, které jste právě odkrouhli.“ Befferor se rozmáchl svou obří kulovnicí a nebezpečně se zazubil. „Ale sehnala mi a Jacině tuhle práci a od začátku nám kryla záda. Podělila se s námi o pět procent, co jí přidali na platě, vyplacených během příštích pár měsíců. Takže vás já a Jacina pustíme navrch a pak je to na vás. Necháte se chytit a budeme první, kdo začne střílet.“

Befferorův dravý úšklebek nyní nabral jiný podtón. „Dreyulin se nesmí dozvědět, že jsme vám pomohli jej okrást o jeho lesklý krystalky. Chápete.“

Bylo to děsivé, ale spravedlivé. Lance ani Keith neřekli ani slovo o jejich plánu Dreyulina zabít, takže to, že si Befferor a Jacina kryli prdele před možnou pomstou za zradu, bylo pochopitelné. Keith si vysokého mimozemšťana prohlédl a zapamatoval pár slabých míst v jeho zbroji. Jestli na to přijde, bude vědět, kam jej zasáhnout, aby se jej zbavil.

Z vrchu schodiště se ozval další hlas, šeptající: „Dost klábosení, Befe, dostaň toho hezounka sem nahoru – čas skoro vypršel.“

 _Hezounka._ Keith přemítal, co se to na téhle planetě dělo. Takhle to dělalo už _tři_ mimozemšťany, kteří nad Lancem slintali. Což neznamenalo, že by tvrdil, že Lance nepovažuje za přitažlivého. Protože považoval. A to bylo na nic. Protože tohle si teď nemohl dovolit, ne když byly jejich životy v sázce.

Befferorův uvolněný úšklebek zmizel a on na ně pokývl, ať zamíří nahoru. Hodili s sebou, zatímco jim vyšší mimozemšťan kryl záda. Jacina byla jiného druhu, ale podobně stavěná – rozdíl byl v její lysé hlavě a obzvláště velkých, špičatých uších.

„Hele, Befe, neřekl jsi mi, že ten druhý je taky roztomilý,“ řekla Jacina a po tváři se jí rozlil pomalý úšklebek. Zuby měla rovné a _ostré._ Očividně neměla nejmenší problém si poklábosit nyní, když byli uvnitř. „Hmmm, McClain Befovi pověděl, že bys neměl zájem se o něj dělit. Ale co kdybychom přizvali i tebe?“

Během Keithovy dost možná poslední noci mezi živými mu byla nabídnuta účast ve čtyřce.

Až se z tohohle dostanou, dlouze a hluboce se zamyslí nad svým životem a rozhodnutími, které jej sem dovedly. (Rozhodl se ignorovat, co mělo znamenat, že Lance Befferorovi řekl, že by Keith _neměl zájem se o něj dělit._ ) Lancův krk znatelně zrudnul. Ruměnec se táhnul až k jeho uším a dost možná i po tváři – Keith to nedokázal poznat, jelikož Lance upíral pohled ke stropu a odmítal se podívat jeho směrem.

„Nemáme čas,“ řekl Befferor, který se objevil za Lancem (až příliš blízko. Keith musel potlačit nutkání odtáhnout jej _pryč_ ). „Dostaň je navrch.“

Jacina přikývla. Všechna zábava šla stranou. „Jasně. Za mnou a _držte huby._ “

Udělali, jak jim bylo přikázáno, zbraně připravené. Zatímco Lance se díval kupředu, Keithovy oči se vracely zpátky, přeskakovaly za nimi, do každé chodbičky, kterou míjeli. Postřehl, že prozatím se půdorys zdál shodný se vším, co si zapamatovali a vštípili si do paměti.

„Když se dostanete nahoru, po pravici budete mít malý přístěnek.“ ukázala Jacina svou automatickou laserovou puškou. „Zalezte tam a počkejte přesně tři minuty. Kes má ve zvyku dát si přestávku na smrtičku, když dokončí svou příští obchůzku v té chodbě. To vám přidá zhruba pět minut na cestu přes ni a do místnosti se sejfem. Je na vás, jak si poradíte s alarmem a kombinačním zámkem.“

Lance a Keith přikývli a poté, když Jacina trhla hlavou směrem ke schodišti, se tiše, ale rychle vydali na cestu. Dostali se nahoru a namačkali se do drobné místnůstky. Právě ve chvíli, kdy Keith zahlédl temný obrys, který vycházel zpoza vzdáleného rohu. Čekali se zatajených dechem. Mohli na sebe trochu vidět díky tlumenému světlu, jenž pronikalo škvírou pod dveřmi. Strážný vrhal stín, když je míjel – Keith zadržel dech – a poté jej mohli slyšet, jak schází ze schodů. Bylo to jen pár vteřin, takže Keith zvedl tři prsty, aby Lancovi naznačil, že by měli počkat celé tři minuty, jak jim Jacina doporučila.

Když se ticho protáhlo, Keith zašeptal: „Proč McClain?“

Lance se k němu přitiskl blíž, aby mu odpověděl – ne, že by mezi nimi od začátku moc místa bylo. „Protože,“ zašeptal mu do ucha, „to bylo první jméno, které m napadlo? Bylo mi divné jim prozradit svoje skutečné příjmení. Ne… nepřipadalo mi to správné.“

Keith tomu mohl porozumět – bylo to jako nasadit si masku, alias, oddělit se od toho, co dělali…

„A jsem podivně paranoidní, že… nevím, že se to k nám nějak vrátí. Ne, že by tady bylo hodně lidí, natož jménem „Lance“ nebo „Keith“, ale i tak…“

„Takže, McClain?“ zamumlal mu Keith do ucha.

Cítil, jak Lance pokrčil rameny. „Asi vyzním jako úplný idiot, ale je to rodinné jméno, jen ne moje. Mám pra-prastrýce ze Skotska, z klanu McClainů. Kdysi dávno imigroval na Kubu. Vzal si mladší sestru mého pradědečka. Ta větev rodiny – všichni McClainové. Pár z nich má ještě pořád i jasně rudé vlasy.“

Lance si tiše odfrknul. Keithův vnitřní odpočet mu prozradil, že jim zbývá ještě necelá minuta, takže se zeptal: „Copak?“

„Já jen, že klan McClainů měl před staletími své krédo. _Mou předností je má čest._ “

Zdálo se, že ta smutná ironie Lance opravdu tížila. Keith do něj jemně dloubnul a řekl: „Mně to zní dobře. Musíme jít. Až řeknu pět.“

Opřel se rukou do dveří. O pět vteřin později se řítili chodbou tím nejtišším sprintem, kterého byli schopni. Lance smykem zastavil u dveří do místnosti s trezorem. Sklouznul na kolena a urval číselník – podal Keithovi obě své zbraně, aby mohl hlídat. Poté z kapsy vytáhl svůj příruční počítač, napojil ho k poplachu a během zhruba třiceti vteřin se mu jej povedlo zkratovat.

„Tohle byla ta snadná část,“ zamumlal Lance. Poté se pustil do hackování zabezpečení dveří. Pidge dala všem Paladinům přístup k jejímu hackovacímu softwaru, ale Keith ani Lance si nebyli jistí, jestli to bude fungovat s technologií téhle planety. Jejich příruční počítače působily velmi podobně jako mnohé komunikační zařízení, jaké tady viděli, ale dokázali zatraceně více věcí, o kterých obyvatelé tohohle technicky ubohého místa neměli ani tušení.

„Noták,“ zasyčel Lance.

Keith přelétával pohledem z jednoho konce chodby na druhý. Odpočítával vteřiny, které jim zbývaly, a připravoval se, že někdo přeruší obvyklou trasu hlídek, nebo že se Kes vrátí brzy. S každou ubíhající vteřinou se mu srdeční tep zrychloval a zrychloval.

„Mám to!“ vydechl Lance úlevně. „Dělej, dělej!“

Keith zahnul do pokoje. Lance nahradil číselník, poté vstoupil také a zavřel za sebou dveře. Opřel se o zeď a obětoval pár drahocenných sekund na to, aby se hluboce, kontrolovaně nadechnul a zase vydechnul.

„Lanci,“ ozval se Keith stroze. „Lanci, nemůžeme se zastavit.“

„Já vím, já vím.“ Lance shodil vak ze zad. Vzal si zpátky své zbraně, vrátil je do pouzder a poté se do vaku natáhnul, aby Keithovi podal výbušniny. Keith začal chystat bombu přímo u dveří a Lance se usadil před trezorem. Chvíli se na něj díval a pak zvedl hlavu.

„Dobrá, takže tohle je dost možná trezor se zatraceným _manuálním zámkem._ Posledně, když jsem něco takového viděl, bylo to v  _muzeu._ “ Lance se zhluboka nadechnul. „Dobrá. Dokážu to i tak.“

„Dokážeš?“

„Pamatuješ na ten program, který Pidge sestrojila na detekování seismické aktivity?“

„Když jsme byli na té planetě, kde byla zemětřesení prakticky denně?“

„Jo. No, možná ho dokážu použít na detekování i nepatrných vibrací – cvaknutí – zámku, když narazím na správné číslo?“ Lance zněl pochybovačně, ale zatímco mluvil, pohrával si s počítačem. Umístil ho vedle zámku a poté začal pomalu – _bolestně pomalu_ – otáčet číselníkem.

Keith dokončil připravování bomby a poté pozoroval, ztuhlý na místě, navzdory zoufalému nutkání přecházet sem a tam, nebo dělat alespoň _něco._

„Kurva _drát._ “ Lance vypustil šokované uchechtnutí. „Myslím, že to funguje.“

O minutu později byl sejf otevřený.

„Jsi chytřejší, než se zdá,“ řekl Keith s úsměvem.

Lance na něj vypláznul jazyk a poté se otočil, aby dveře trezoru otevřel dokořán. Vydal tichý ohromený zvuk a vyvalil oči na obsah.

Keith dopadl vedle Lance a zíral na skupené množství. Samotný sejf byl vsazený hluboko do zdi – Lance měl problém dosáhnout na konec i se svými dlouhými pažemi. Ležely zde stovky váčků, barevně označených, každý zhruba o velikosti velké lidské pěsti a k prasknutí nacpaný krystaly. A přesto trezor nebyl _zcela_ plný.

„Takže, jako další udeříme na Dreyulina, který by si měl počítat svůj měsíční zisk,“ řekl Keith prostě, jako by o nic nešlo.

Lance se opět natáhl do vaku a vytáhl plátěné brašny, jenž předtím srolovali a zasunuli k bombám. Začali nabírat váčky s krystaly a házet je dovnitř. Tohle bylo Keithovo břemeno – ale trénoval boj s těmihle taškami, naplněnými kameny a přivázanými na záda. Během posledních tří dní s ním Lance trénoval každé ráno a každou noc. Věděl, jak udržovat rovnováhu a jak nadbytečnou váhu využít ve svůj prospěch.

A jeho zranění, ačkoliv tu námahu zrovna neoceňovalo, mu již nedělalo potíže. Dával si pozor a udělal si přestávku pokaždé, kdy pocítil, že cítí jen o malinko více, než tupé pobolívání. Kdyby si něco natrhnul, byla by to _pohroma._ V současnosti se tam tvořila ta hnusná jizva, o které mluvil Lance – mírně vystouplý rozeklaný zubatý kruh o průměru zhruba pěti centimetrů.

Dvě ze tří brašen, které si přinesli, byly nyní nacpané k prasknutí, zatímco ta třetí měla trochu místa navíc. Lance je Keithovi pomohl všechny pevně připevnit na záda. Popruhy se mu zarývaly do hrudi. Poté Lance popadl batoh, který stále obsahoval značné množství výbušnin. Vytáhl z něj pár granátů a zastrčil si je do vnitřních i vnějších kapes svého pláště. Poté si vak nahodil zpátky na ramena.

Lance a Keith na sebe chvíli zírali.

A Keitha opět něco důležitého, vážného zatahalo, ale nyní neměl čas o tom přemýšlet. Zkontroloval svůj kapesní počítač.

„Jedeme přesně podle plánu. Zhruba za dvě minuty nás mine strážný, aby zkontroloval schody. Poté vyrazíme do kanceláře.“

„Zatímco já musím sestřelit ty dva strážné u dveří dřív, než stačí spustit alarm,“ odrecitoval Lance po milionté. „Jasně.“

„Dobře.“

Ty dvě minuty uplynuly v napjatém tichu. Pak dal Keith signál, oba otevřeli dveře, zavřeli za sebou a opět vystřelili, jak nejtišeji bylo možné, tentokrát ještě hlouběji chodbou. Lance se k rohu dostal první, obě zbraně už připravené – několikrát vypálil a oba strážní byli mrtví dřív, než se Keith stihl zastavit po Lancově boku.

Lance své zbraně udržoval zdvižené a paže se mu lehce třásly. Keith jej minul a stiskl kliku dveří. Lance jedinkrát přikývnul a on je rozrazil.

A nikdo tam nebyl.

„Co to…“

„Musí to vědět.“ Lancovi vyprchala barva z obličeje. „Můj bože, Keithe. On to ví. Jsme mrtví, jsme…“

„Ne.“ Keith přešel ke kancelářskému stolu a očima zachytil třepotání mihotavé záře pod pracovní deskou. Ležely tam krystaly, rozdělené ve váčcích. Stáhl si poloprázdnou brašnu a naplnil ji. „Neví to. Nemůže. Nikomu jsme to neřekli. Jenom jsme měli zasranou smůlu.“

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se Lance. Hlas měl téměř neslyšný a nepřirozeně vysoký.

„Koukej.“ Keith namířil na stůl. Tady, pod krystaly, ležela obrazovka, která zobrazovala kamerové záznamy.

Ty podél jejich trasy byly vypnuté, přesně jak Wesdru slíbila. (Ujistila je, že pravidelně vypadávaly, takže si toho Dreyulin nevšimne a ani ho to nebude zajímat. Existoval důvod, proč najímal tolik ozbrojených strážných.) Ale kamery v ostatních částech budovy fungovaly normálně a Keith mohl Dreyulina vidět v přízemí, v prostoru za bankovnickým pultem.

Probíral cosi s několika svými strážnými. Řešili něco, co vypadalo jako nová dodávka, vzhledem k bednám, naskládaným do výšky vedle nich. Dreyulin, obří i v porovnání se svými zvířatům podobnými strážnými, s oranžovou pokožkou a drápy na rukou, rozzuřeně gestikuloval.

Pravděpodobně ze své kanceláře odešel, zatímco byli Lance s Keithem v místnosti s trezorem. Ti dva strážní tam byli, aby hlídali krystaly, které Dreyulin nechal na stole, ale samotný mimozemšťan byl pryč.

„Jsou v přízemí.“ Keithova mysl rychle propočítávala jejich plány. „A to všechno rozhazuje – hlídky už nedodržují přesný plán a Dreyulin…“

„Můj bože,“ řekl Lance se vzrůstající panikou. „Stále budeme…“

„Lance?“ Keith si nahodil třetí brašnu zpátky na záda a opět si upevnil popruhy. „Ne. Nebudeme. Teď vysol ty bomby.“

_„Cože?“_

„Máme jednu v té místnosti s trezorem. Necháme ještě jednu tady a poté je odpálíme.“

„Zatímco jsme _stále ještě v budově?_ “ zasyčel Lance. „Pamatuješ, co nám Yathir říkal o tom, jak jsou tyhle zatracený potvory silné?“

„Jo.“ Keith nastavil ruku.

Lance mu podal vak.

„Vrátíme se do toho přístěnku, odpálíme je, a když všichni přiběhnou nahoru, riskneme to a vyrazíme.“

„A odpravení Dreyulina?“

„Budeme muset počkat na jindy. Už nebudu riskovat,“ prohlásil Keith rozhodně.

Lance otevřel ústa, opět je zavřel. Poté prostě přikývnul a čekal, zatímco Keith zapojoval bombu na Dreyulinově psacím stole.

Když bylo všechno hotovo, opustili kancelář a pohybovali se ještě opatrněji než kdy dřív. Lance vystrčil hlavu zpoza rohu. Nikoho ani nic neviděl a mávnul na Keitha, aniž by jeho spustil oči z chodby. Keith kolem něj proběhnul a Lance mu byl v patách – ten šílený úprk do přístěnku byl zároveň jedním z nejrychlejších a nejpomalejších v Keithově životě. Ještě nikdy neupaloval takovou rychlostí, ale přesto mu připadalo, že uběhly celé eony, než se schovali za zavřenými dveřmi v (relativním) bezpečí.

Stáli v šeru a lapali po dechu. Když konečně nabrali dost dechu, aby mohli promluvit, Keith se zeptal: „Připravený?“

Lance zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ale udělej to.“

Keith vytáhl svůj příruční počítač a rozběhl program, který byl synchronizovaný s časovači. Zíral na odpalovací tlačítko dobrých deset sekund. A poté, aniž by pohlédl na Lance, jej stisknul.

Podlaha se jim pod nohama zatřásla a vyvedla je z rovnováhy. Keithovi připadalo, jako by mu výbuch odpálil i ušní bubínky – ale rychle se v nich usadil ostrý, vysoký pískot. A během pár vteřin byl schopen slyšet těžký dusot kroků, tuctů různých krků, jak bůhvíjaké množství strážných (a možná samotný Dreyulin?) spěchalo vzhůru po schodech.

Lance Keithovi předal jednu pistoli a Keith na škvírku pootevřel dveře.

V chodbě se tlačil obrovský dav. Nedokázal vidět skrz masivní, neohrabané mimozemšťany, aby se podíval, kdo přesně tam je, ale důležitější bylo, že se zdálo, že se shromažďují okolo ruin místnosti s trezorem a dál.

Keith se ohlédl přes rameno. Lance na něj zíral, oči v stále zbledlé tváři měl doširoka vyvalené.

A poté Keith rozrazil dveře, popadl Lancovo zápěstí a táhl ho za sebou – vyřítili se z místnosti a slyšeli _výkřiky_ a _řev_ a _výstřely._

Keith na nerovných schodech zakopnul, Lance málem přeletěl přes něj a oba se téměř skutáleli do přízemí.

A tady stála Jacina, se zbraní zdviženou a omluvným výrazem ve tváři, který však ihned zakryl chladný, tvrdý pohled. Keith Lance opět popadnul a trhnul s ním do jiné uličky, zatímco začala pálit. Laserové výboje pokropily místo, kde před okamžikem stáli.

Lance běžel napřed. Tentokrát byla řada na něm, aby Keitha chňapl za zápěstí a táhl jej do otevřeného vstupního prostoru, kde bankéři běžně přes den pracovali. A pak byl Lance stržen na stranu a zmizel takovou rychlostí, že ho Keith nemohl – neexistoval způsob, jak jej – otočil se směrem, kam byl Lance odtáhnut a laserová pistole se mu v rukou příšerně třásla. Natáhl se pro svůj bayard, ale uvědomil si, že tady nebylo pomoci.

Befferor Lancovi nasadil kravatu. Jeho obří paže byla obmotána okolo Lancova hubeného krku a držela jej dost vysoko na to, že musel stát na špičkách, protože hrozilo, že se uškrtí. Zbraň mu byla vyrvána z rukou a dopadl na zem před Keitha. Spatřil v Befferorově druhé ruce ostrou, hrůzostrašně zakroucenou čepel, přitisknutou k Lancově boku. Keithovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle.

Befferor pokrčil jedním ramenem. „Promiň, kluku. A promiň i ty, McClaine.“

Keith ustoupil, když se z chodby, ze které právě sám vyběhl, vyhrnuli další strážní, včetně Jaciny. Ale nemohl ustoupit nikam dál. Nemohl opustit Lance. _Nikdy_ by neopustil Lance.

A poté se z davu vynořil nebetyčný mimozemšťan se širokými rameny, vybledle oranžovou pokožkou a ostrýma, tmavohnědýma – téměř černýma – očima. Měl lysou hlavu a uvolněný úsměv.

Keith věděl, že Dreyulinovi on ani Lance nedělali starosti. Působil uvolněně, téměř žoviálně, když řekl: „Možná by vám to i vyšlo, kdyby ten blázen Bruil nedoručil svoje zboží o den dřív. Taková škoda. A teď, existuje jistá šance, že byste ty a tvůj partner mohli zůstat naživu, pokud se vzdáte těch kamenů.“

Nikdy nebyl postaven před snazší volbu. Odhodil všechny tři tašky na zem, zbraň stále namířenou na Dreyulina. „Na. Teď jej pusť. Pokud bude zraněn, zastřelím tě. Je mi fuk, co se se mnou stane dál.“

„Skutečně? Měli bychom to vyzkoušet?“

A dřív, než Keith stihl cokoliv říct nebo udělat, dokonce dřív, než se stihl jen nadechnout, aby vykřikl na protest, Befferor zabořil svou čepel do Lancova boku. Hrdelní řev, který prořízl vzduch, Keithovi rozerval srdce vedví. Klopýtnul k Lancovi a noha se mu zachytila do popruhu jedné z brašen plné krystalů. Dreyulin zvedl ruku, aby svým lidem zabránil Keitha namístě zastřelit.

Befferor se prostopášně zazubil, když čepel vytrhnul. Keithovi se zatočila hlava, jelikož Lance opět vykřiknul, tentokrát slabě, po tváři se mu řinuly slzy – _a to krvácení, bože můj, to krvácení._ Jedna z Lancových rukou se pustila Befferorovy paže, aby si zranění sevřela a Keith mohl vidět, jak mu krev postupně pokrývá bok…

„Byli jste chytří, rychlí – hodili byste se mi tady, v mém malém zařízení,“ poznamenal Dreyulin smířlivým tónem. „Tvůj parťák to možná nezvládne, ale mám doktora, kterého můžu přivolat, a pokud přežije, mohl by se přidat i on.“

Keith mohl cítit, jak začíná ztrácet sebekontrolu. V mozku mu to šrotovalo neuvěřitelnou rychlostí, snažil se přijít na nějaké řešení, zatímco také tiše řval agónií, zatímco pozoroval, jak před ním Lance pomalu vykrvácí k smrti. Ruka, která držela zdviženou zbraň, se mu třásla, jako nikdy předtím.

A poté Lance, _bože_ , Lance, zakroutil hlavou, jak jen to v Befferorově nelítostném sevření bylo možné. „Neobtěžuj se. Nemá to smysl,“ zaskřehotal.

Dreyulin Lance obdařil pobaveným pohledem. „Ne, chlapče? Snažíš se být obráncem morálky z dob dávno minulých, hrdinou, co se nám obětuje? Žádní tací na téhle planetě nikdy nebyli. A pokud ano, zemřeli sami a zapomenutí, pohřbeni v neoznačených hrobech. Stejně, jako skončíte i vy dva, pokud nepřijmete moji nabídku.“

Poté se Lance skutečně ušklíbnul, ačkoliv to byla spíš grimasa. „Tak prč se k nám nepřipojíš, ty zkurvysyne?“

A ruka, kterou si svíral zranění, se zvedla. Keith postřehl jasné světlo – granát. Odjištěný, krví pokrytý granát, blikající pouhé okamžiky před výbuchem.

Befferor šokovaně zařval a odstrčil od sebe Lance, jak nejdál dokázal. Dreyulin a všichni ostatní strážní se škrábali do nějakého úkrytu.

Keith Lance chytil do náruče. Granát dopadl na podlahu a odkutálel se pryč. Neviděl, jakým směrem. Ale Lance nějakým zázračným způsobem stále stál, shýbnul se, pohyboval se, jako by neměl obrovskou díru v boku a stáhl Keitha i jednu z tašek k pultům pár metrů od nich.

Granát explodoval právě v okamžiku, kdy padli na podlahu za pultem. Výbuch Keitha opět dočasně ohlušil, ale co víc, ozářil celou místnost. Kousky sutě se rozlétly všemi směry – nad jejich hlavami a ven, směrem k hlavnímu vstupu. Jejich východu. Nikdo tam nebyl, mohli by se tam rozběhnout…

„McClaine!“ ozval se řev zpoza jejich zad. Befferor byl stále ještě naživu.

Lance zíral na Keitha a Keith mu pohled oplácel.

„Ukažte se, chlapečci, nebo vás vytáhneme sami a ubijeme k smrti. Smrt kulkou je mnohem lehčí, než si zasloužíte!“ To byl Dreyulin.

Lance zavrtěl hlavou a podal mu další granát. Poté z Keithova sevření vyprostil svou zbraň – Keith zcela zapomněl, že ji stále ještě držel. Lance trhnul hlavou Dreyulinovým směrem. Pistol si držel těsně u hrudi. Keith přikývnul, rychlým zmáčknutím tlačítka granát odjistil a hodil jej přes pult. Ozvaly se další výkřiky, když výbuch otřásl samotnými základy budovy. Lance vyskočil ze zákrytu v okamžiku, kdy se prach trochu usadil a několikrát vypálil. Keith slyšel výkřiky a prskání, spolu s několika tupými zvuky těl, které dopadaly na zem.

Lance s sebou mrsknul zpátky za roh, když jejich směrem přiletěla sprcha výstřelů v odpověď. Oči měl zavřené, ale hrudník se mu prudce zdvíhal. Keith si ho přitáhl k sobě a prohledal jeho kabát, jestli nenajde více granátů. Našel další dva.

Lance jej popadl za ruku, když jejich směrem přiletěla další salva výstřelů. Žádný ze strážných, dokonce ani Dreyulin, se to nesnažili uspěchat, očividně ze strachu, aby na ně nedoletěly další bomby. Lance zvednul paži a naslepo vystřelil přes pult. Poté mu paže spadla do klína jako mrtvá váha. Svou volnou rukou pevně stisknul Keithovu a skrz zuby zaťaté bolestí procedil: „Ten vak, s bombami… je tam, vedle zbylých brašen s krystaly. Pokud jej párkrát dokážu zasáhnout…“

Spustil by tím zatím největší explozi. Pravděpodobně by to zničilo celou budovu – s nimi uvnitř.

Keith odjistil předposlední granát a bez dívání jej hodil. Způsobil další šílený úprk a nové výkřiky.

Lance s sebou trhnul, ale nespustil oči z Keitha. Tvář i vlasy měl splavené potem, dech měl nepravidelný a…

Keith ho nikdy nechtěl více než právě teď.

Chtěl jej v bezpečí, navždy po jeho boku. Vidět, jak vtipkuje, flirtuje bez zábran, vyzývá jej, uklidňuje jej, blábolí něco španělsky, je připomínka všeho dobrého, co vesmír může nabídnout. A nezajímalo jej, jak hrozně to znělo – jak strašně klišé to bylo, směšné a zatraceně mizerně načasované.

„McClaine!“ Dreyulin už nezněl ani krapet pobaveně, když jeho slova podtrhla další sprška výstřelů – nyní zněl nelítostně. „Jste oba mrtvý, slyšíš mě? Bude to tak pomalé, jak jen dokážu – slyšel jsi někdy o tisícidenním roztrhání? Protože _přesně to vám dvěma udělám!“_

„Tak proč tady nepřijdeš a nezkusíš si to, ty čuráku!“ zařval Keith v odpověď, pohled stále upřený na Lance. „Je mi úplně u prdele, že vyletím do vzduchu zároveň s tebou! _Tihle dva McClainové už nemají co ztratit!“_

Naslepo vypálil. Lance na něj vyvalil oči a spadla mu brada.

„To sis právě… vzal moje falešné, ne-tak-úplně-falešné jméno?“ zašeptal.

„Jo,“ odpověděl Keith, bez špetky lítosti. „Nějaké námitky?“

„To si… mě právě bereš?“

Keith jim opět naslepo vypálil nad hlavami a nejapně se zazubil. „Kdybychom tady měli nějakého úředníka, nebo kněze, tak jo, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nemáme…“ – Další výstřely, první Dreyulinovi muži, následně Keith – „ber to jako příslib do budoucna.“

„ _Puta madre,_ Keithe, ty seš úplně _příšerný_ , jen…“

A Keith ho to nenechal doříct. Odjistil poslední granát, mrštil s ním a poté Lance přitisknul k poničenému pultu pevným, ničím nespoutaným polibkem. Výbuch pro něj nic neznamenal, zatímco si uloupil to, co byla jeho dost možná poslední chvíle s Lancem. Jejich ústa se pohybovaly neuspořádaně, neúhledně. Když se odtáhnul, Lance měl zavřené oči. Jakmile dozněl poslední granát, otevřel je, s vražedným pohledem, který Keitha naplnil radostí.

Tohle byl ten nejvytočenější Lance, Lance přesvědčený, že Keith je jeho rivalem úplně ve všem. A tento Lance se chystal všechno vyhodit do povětří a stáhnout do hlubin pekelných.

Strčil brašnu s krystaly Keithovi a on si ji okamžitě přehodil na záda. Popruhy se mu zařízly hrudi.

„Neodejdeme s prázdnýma rukama. Buď připravený k úprku.“

Bez dalšího slova Lance vyrazil zpoza pultu a dvakrát rychle vystřelil do opuštěného batohu.

Když vystřelil podruhé, Keith ho popadl za pas a mrštil s ním směrem k předním dveřím. Poté se vrhnul za ním, právě ve chvíli, kdy je první tlaková vlna odmrštila ještě dále. Nějak se mu povedlo dostat nohy pod sebe. Ruce obmotal okolo Lancovy hrudi, když se naráz odpálila poslední várka výbušnin a poslala je vzduchem do drsné špíny, tváří na zem. Všude se jim zabodávaly sutiny – sklo, kámen, kov – ale byli naživu. A dokonce v jednom kuse.

Lance se převalil na záda, oči pevně zavřené a zasténal: „Keithe…“

„Jsem tady,“ dostal ze sebe. Převalil se na bok, tváří zády k budově banky.

Nezůstalo z ní nic, než planoucí hromada suti. Nic. Nikdo.

Dokázali to.

Keith se přisunul blíže k Lancovi a zvedl mu kabát, aby se podíval na ránu – byla hluboká a čišela z ní krev. Celý Lancův bok byl zmáčen rudě, jeho kůže nabírala zašedlý odstín. Pocítil nával paniky. Nový nával adrenalinu, spolu s tím předchozím, způsobil, že se mu nevolností stáhlo hrdlo. Uslyšel zvuk speederu.

Trhnutím zvedl hlavu a šátral kolem po Lancově zbývající pistoli. Popadl ji a namířil s ní na… _Yathira._

Byl tady, zaparkovával speeder, a vylézal z něj s brašnou. Keith se zatraceně modlil, aby v ní bylo něco, co by dokázalo zachránit Lance.

Yathir se k nim vydal dlouhými kroky. Kleknul si na kolena k Lancovi a z otevřené brašny vytáhl obrovský obvaz – byl zvláštní a vypadal vlhce. Aniž by cokoliv řekl, roztrhl Lancovu košili, aby mu nepřekážela a připlácnul mokrý obvaz na rozeklanou ránu v jeho boku. Lance se prohnul agónií, ale nevydal ze sebe nic, až na ochraptělý sten. Když dopadl zpátky na zem, oči měl stále zavřené, ale ne tak pevně, aby to vypadalo, že je má sevřené bolestí. Yathir si tiše povzdechnul a jakmile se Lance uklidnil, pohlédl na Keitha.

„Došel jsem k názoru, že bych sem měl zamířit zhruba v době, kdy byste měli končit, pokud jste se drželi plánu.“

„Kdybychom se drželi plánu, ta lékárnička by nebyla potřeba.“ Keith polknul knedlík v krku.

„Nu, byl jsem tady dost dlouho na to, abych věděl, že ani ty nejlepší plány nepředvídají každou eventualitu,“ usmál se Yathir konejšivě. „A než se zeptáš, bude v pořádku. Tahle věc to vydesinfikuje a udrží ránu zavřenou, než seženeme doktora, který by ho zašil. Ty se mi zdáš v pořádku…?“

„Možná?“ Keith si nebyl zcela jistý – všechno hučelo, brnělo, chvělo se a on tak docela nedokázal pochopit, že on i Lance jsou po tom všem _naživu._ „Pojďme se vrátit zpátky do hotelu. Třeba do té doby nalezneme odpověď.“

Yathir přikývnul a čtyřmi ze svých šesti rukou Lance zvedl. Jakmile byl na nohou, naklonil se ke Keithovi a natáhl k němu pátou ruku. „Zmizme odsud dřív, než se tady ukáží sběrači.“

Keith napřaženou ruku přijal. Zdálo se mu, že to byl Yathir, kdo odvedl většinu práce, když jej vytáhnul na nohy, ale ani s těžkou brašnou krystalů to pro postaršího mimozemšťana nepředstavovalo žádný problém.

Když dorazili do hotelu a Lance spočíval na své úzké posteli – cestou sem se probral jenom dvakrát – Keith už to nedokázal vydržet.

Ale nesnesl by odloučení od Lance, ani když šlo o ten ubohoučký půlmetr mezi jejich postelemi. Kůže mu zrudla, v rozpacích z vlastních nutkání, ale na rozdíl od hlídky, kterou u Lance držel zhruba před dvěma měsíci, mu tentokrát připadalo, že by mu to mohlo projít – že tohle to mohl mít, že tohle to _bude_ mít. _K čertu se všemi, kdo se mi to pokusí vzít._

Stočil se do klubíčka na přikrývkách vedle Lance. Sotva se tam dokázal pohodlně vmáčknout. Položil ruku Lancovi na srdce, aby cítil, jak tluče. Jistota, kterou mu to stálé bušení a jemný zvuk výdechů poskytovali, ho ukolébala ke spánku snáze, než by to kdy mohla dokázat jakákoliv droga.

A když se Lance probudil, hnedka z rána připravený se škodolibými vtípky navzdory bolesti v očích, Keith mu dovolil, ať si z něj nelítostně utahuje, nechal jej blábolit o tom, _kolik času jsi vyplýtval tím, že jsi byl „ušlechtilý“ a „profesionální, por Dios,_ a co bylo nejlepší, nechal Lance radovat se: _takže Keith McClain, jo? Měli bychom ti pořídit malé cedulky na oblečení a do háje, kapesníky, s, však víš, s monogramem a tak…_

Poprvé za dva měsíce v něm cosi zapadlo na své místo. Chladné uvolnění. Myšlenky mu prostupoval pocit _domova_ – a on si dovolil opět zalomit, při zvuku Lancova posměchu, usmíval se mu do širokého ramene. A i kdyby to bylo jen na těch pár rozespalých minut, Keithovi pro jednou nevadila tupá bolest, která vycházela z toho, jak jim chyběli jejich přátelé a rodina, kteří se toulali mezi hvězdami, příliš vzdálení, než aby na ně Lance nebo Keith mohli dosáhnout.

Měl v Lancovi domov a pro teď, po tak dlouho, jak dlouho bude trvat, než najdou způsob úniku, nebo než je ostatní najdou, to Keitha udrží příčetného… a také, _šťastného._

*****

_O týden později_

*****

 

Bruil posedával ve své zchátralé kanceláři – malé, jednopatrové budově, hned vedle _Dennina doupěte rozkoše._ Když Keith s Lancem kopancem rozrazili dveře a bezstarostně vkráčeli dovnitř, zrovna se skláněl nad účetní knihou. Kulovnici měl v rukou dřív, než se dveře vůbec otevřely dokořán, ale Lance jedinkrát vystřelil a mimozemšťan se tak vyděsil, že vypálil do stropu – a tudíž nebyl schopen svou zbraň namířit dopředu dřív, než když hrozilo, že by Lance mohl vystřelit znovu.

Bruil zůstal stát, s rukama i kulovnicí nad hlavou, v šoku a šílený vzteky. „Moji muži!“ vyhrkl rozzuřeně. „Měli…“

„Nás zastavit u brány?“ pokrčil rameny Keith. „Dali jsme jim pár třpytivých důvodů, proč by se měli stavit k Denně.“

„Drahokamy a moje krásné nové zbraně,“ zašvitořil Lance. „Jsou fakt lesklé a _fakt přesné._ Koukej!“

A Bruil se s bolestným výkřikem zlomil v pase, jelikož mu Lance bez varování provrtal díru do ramene. Kulovnice s třeskotem dopadla na kancelářský stůl a následně sklouzla na podlahu. Keith přistoupil blíž, a jak se Bruil zoufale škrábal pro další zbraň, prohnal svou vlastní, čerstvě pořízenou, velmi lesklou čepel přímo skrz mimozemšťanovu ruku a přišpendlil ji k povrchu stolu.

To vřískání bylo otravné, ale když si Bruil uvědomil, že po pár vteřinách žádná další bolest nepřichází, utišil se.

„Co – cože?!“ vzlykl. Zelenou pokožku měl vlhkou a jeho oči přelétávaly tam a zpátky mezi hrozivou postavou Keitha a veselým Lancem s tvrdým výrazem v očích, který postával opodál u dveří.

„Pokusil ses nás zabít, aby ses vyhnul tomu, že nám zaplatíš, Bruile,“ řekl Keith monotónně. „Jorlack nás málem připravil o hlavy. Ale to už jsme vyřešili a jsem si jist, že jsi slyšel jak.“

Lance rukama, ve kterých svíral zbraně, napodobil výbuch. Jeho úsměv byl ostrý a nelítostný.

„Takže vysolíš, cos nám dlužen. _Plus_ deset procent úroku za moje náklady na doktora. A uděláš to _teď hned._ Ne později, ne na splátky. Nebo z tebe já a Lance naděláme nožem i pistolemi cedník, _hezky pomaličku._ Dokud nevykrvácíš.“

„Myslím, že začnu s tvým chodidlem… možná ti ustřelím pár prstů.“ Lance zakroužil svými zbraněmi. Ten pohyb trénoval prakticky non-stop. Keith obrátil oči v sloup nad jeho triumfálním výrazem, když se mu ani jednou nezadrhly. Varoval ho, ať je opatrný, pokud si nechce ustřelit docela důležitou část vlastního těla, ale Lance trval na tom, že díky pravidlu „vypadá to drsně, bude to fungovat“ zůstane v bezpečí.

„Já… právě toho u sebe tolik nemám!“ zajíknul se Bruil. „Jak můžu…“

„Tvá kulovnice je hezká,“ poznamenal Lance a vrhnul po ní pohled. „To je přinejmenším deset krystalů přímo před tebou.“

„To a cokoliv dalšího sis dneska natahal ze svých donášek, by mělo stačit,“ řekl Keith. „Přece jen už neplatíš Dreyulinovi za ochranu, nemám pravdu?“

Lance zvednul obě své pistole a namířil je Bruilovi přímo do obličeje. „Keith ti nyní dovolí se pohnout. Na tvém místě bych si radši pospíšil.“

A s tím Keith vytrhl nůž z Bruilovy ruky. Následoval hlasitý výkřik a bleskové ucuknutí, které pohnulo celou židlí, poté Bruil nemotorně odspěchal k trezoru ve stěně za svými zády …bylo to uspokojivé způsobem, jaký Keith dříve neznal. „Najdu… najdu způsob, jak vás za tohle to dostat, já…“

„Jasně, jasně.“ Lance výhružku odbyl mávnutím ruky. „Ty, Deswi, Kullop a všichni ostatní, kteří nás podrazili od chvíle, co jsme se tady dostali. Nebyl jsi naše první zastávka. Jediné, co žádáme, je dostat zaplaceno za dobře odvedenou práci. Nic víc, nic míň. No, trochu víc v tvém případě, ale ty jsi nám způsobil nejvíce nepříjemností, takže…“

Na stole přistálo pár váčků s krystaly, mírně zkrvavených kvůli značné díře v Bruilově osmiprsté dlani.

„Jak… jste dvě nuly – skutečně jste _zabili Dreyulina?_ A _všechny,_ kteří pro něj pracovali?“ Nyní zněl méně vyděšeně a více ohromeně.

„Rozhodně,“ potvrdil Lance a zeširoka, přehnaně, se zazubil. „A jsme ochotni nechat minulost minulostí, jak se u nás říká. Vezmeme si tyhle krystaly, tu hezkou kulovnici k tomu, a nezůstane mezi námi žádná špatná krev. Jsme dokonce ochotni s tebou pracovat při převozech tvého zboží. Víš, že jsme dobří. Dělali jsme to už dřív, s míň zkušenostmi a mizernějšími zbraněmi.“

„Vyměříme ti lepší sazbu, než kdy Dreyulin,“ řekl Keith tichým, mírně výhružným tónem. „A nepošleme žádné gorily, aby ti zlámaly paže, pokud se později rozhodneš najmout někoho jiného. Nepotřebujeme tvoji věrnost, jen tvé slovo, že nám zaplatíš, až splníme svůj díl kontraktu.“

„Protože pokud své slovo nedodržíš, poté ti paže nezlomíme, Bruile.“ Lancovy pistole se za posledních pár minut ani nezachvěly, nehybně namířené na Bruilovu hlavu. „Prostě s tebou skoncujeme a půjdeme dál.“

Pokojem se rozlehl zvuk hlasitého polknutí.

Keith vložil váčky s drahokamy do malé mošny, kterou měl přivázanou u pasu a poté si popruh kulovnice hodil přes rameno.

„A nejsme žádné nuly, máme jméno,“ řekl Lance a jeho úšklebek nabyl groteskních rozměrů. „Jsme _McClainové._ Najdi nás, pokud nás budeš potřebovat. Nebo ne. Od teď už spolu nemusíme mít nic společného. Pokud po nás nepůjdeš, nemáme potřebu zmlátit ty tvoje ranaře a poté sejmout _tebe._ “

Keith stál vedle Lance a tiše dával najevo souhlas s každičkým slovem. Jeho oči se na Bruila upíraly stejně nehybně, jako Lancovy pistole. Mimozemšťan roztřeseně přikývnul a Lance přikývl v odpověď. Jeho obrovský úšklebek se stáhl a on už se pouze culil.

„Bylo nám potěšením s tebou pracovat. Měj se hezky!“ Lance se natáhl kolem Keitha a trochu ostýchavě na něj mrknul, když hrábnul do brašny s krystaly. Keith čirou silou vůle potlačil shodné zaculení. Vytáhl jasně bílý kámen, který se také používal k pohánění malých počítačů a komunikátorů. „Na, připoj se ke svým chlapům a užij si trochu času u Denny, na náš účet!“

Hodil drahokam na stůl, kde přistál jen kousek od cákance krve. A s tím se Lance a Keith stáhli. Otočili se k nepříteli zády se sebevědomím dvou lidí, kteří věděli, že se Bruil _neopováží_ je opět podrazit.

Když se dostali ven, žár odpoledního slunce byl nemilosrdný. Lance zaklonil hlavu vzhůru k jasné obloze. Zastínil si oči rukou a tiše si pobrukoval, zatímco se utápěl v teple.

Keith jej minutu tiše pozoroval, než se zeptal: „Jsi v pohodě?“

„Jo.“ Lance si popuzeně povzdechl. „Doktor říkal, že jsem v pořádku už před třemi dny.“

„Já vím. Na to jsem se neptal.“

„Já vím. Ale co takhle o tom nemluvit. Pojďme mluvit o tom, že půjdeme na bleší trh a seženeme si nějaké nové oblečení!“ Lance se na Keitha zeširoka usmál. Poprvé za dnešek se ukázalo jeho přirozené veselí. „A pro mě možná nějaké to nové pouzdro. Mám úžasné zbraně a chci jich u sebe zároveň nosit, kolik jen můžu.“

„Fajn,“ souhlasil Keith bez protestů, „s tím bych souhlasil. A potom k Jorlackovi na večeři?“

„Jo, to zní dobře. Záviděl jsem všem, co jedli to zatracené ragú, už _věky._ Voní to jako _gumbo_ a prostě…“ mlasknul. „Zatraceně. Možná bychom tam mohli zajít první.“

„Dobrá. Pak to nazvěme naším prvním rande,“ vyhrkl rychle Keith. Poté Lance předběhl dřív, než měl druhý chlapec příležitost spatřit ruměnec, který mu vykvétal ve tváři.

„Počkat – _cože?“_

Keith tiše zasténal. Lance, který zrychlil, aby jej dohnal, zněl až příliš škodolibě.

„Takže rande, jo?“ Lance zvedl paže nad hlavu, propletl si prsty a protáhl se, než je zase spustil podél boků, ve snaze působit nonšalantně. „Rande zní dobře. Trochu divně, vzhledem k tomu, že jsme prakticky zasnoubení…“

„ _Ve skutečnosti_ jsem tě o ruku nepožádal…“

 _„Příslib do budoucna_ – přísahal jsi, že si mě někdy v budoucnosti vezmeš,“ řekl Lance spokojeně. „Zasnoubení.“

Keith povzdechl. „Do háje. Hádám, že jo. Nemůžu tvrdit, že mi ztráta krve ovlivnila uvažování?“

„Ehm, tak to teda ne. Vzhledem k tomu, že to _mi_ hrozilo, že vykrvácím. Ne.“

Keith vklouznul dlaní do Lancovy a líným krokem pokračoval poloprázdnými ulicemi. „Pak tedy, hádám, že jo. Jsme zasnoubení. Ale nevezmeme se dřív, dokud jsme nebyli na přinejmenším… sto rande.“

„Padesáti.“

„Devadesáti.“

„Padesáti čtyřech.“

„Osmdesáti osmi.“

„Šedesáti dvou,“ zatrhl to Lance rozhodně. „Šedesáti dvou a ty mi řekneš, že mě miluješ, někdy dřív, než o svatebním dni.“

Keith se zastavil. Mohl cítit, jak vedle něj Lance znervózněl, takže se rychle pohnul a zatáhl Lance za strom, který byl mírně zastrčený do ústí postranní uličky. Byl věkovitý a jasně zelený, podobný velké vrbě ze země, až na to, že jeho kůra svou hladkostí připomínala spíše břízu.

„Mohl bych ti to říct právě teď, pokud chceš,“ řekl. K jeho zděšení mu přeskočil hlas. Přesto však pokračoval a pozoroval, jak se z Lancova obličeje vytrácí úzkost. „je to pravda již… skutečně hloupě dlouhou dobu.“

Lance polknul a obdobně skřehotavým hlasem odvětil: „Jo. U mě taky. Ale radši bych… si to nechal na jindy. Na den, kdy nebudeme mít na rukou krev. Platí?“

Keith pocítil bodavou bolest v hrudi, ale rozuměl moudrosti toho rozhodnutí, cítil Lancovu potřebu, aby tomu tak bylo, a tak ochotně souhlasil. „Platí.“

Lance si jej přitáhnul a políbil jej, vášnivě a zoufale, ale rychle zmírnil v polibek lehký a hravý. Keith se cítil trochu mrákotně.

„Teď mě nakrm.“ Když mluvil – a zeširoka se usmíval – Lancovy rty se dotýkaly Keithových. „Taky nezapomeň na to oblečení.“

„Hej, Dva McClainové!“ ozval se Gunthřin hlas. Lance s Keithem jako jeden muž otočili hlavy jejím směrem. Seděla na protější straně ulice, u stolku před malou kavárnou, která byla zároveň obchodem se zbraněmi. Lascivně se na ně zazubila. „Nepopichujte nás ukázkami, když nám poté nenabídnete celé představení!“

Lance se zasmál a nevšímal si pokukování, popichování ani posměchu ostatních. Pár lidí se zasmálo s ním a Keith se k němu přitisknul, tentokrát neschopen potlačit úšklebek.

„Měli bychom se podívat, jestli je na tržnici nějaký krejčí nebo švadlena,“ poznamenal Keith mimochodem. „Měl bych zájem o kapesník s monogramem.“

„Možná bychom si měli vytisknout nějaké vizitky,“ navrhl Lance, jenž se stále ještě trochu pochechtával. Potáhl Keitha jejich propletenými dlaněmi. „Dva McClainové zní skvěle.“

„Hm,“ souhlasil Keith s měkkým úsměvem Lancovým směrem, který rychle stáhl zpátky do svého obvyklého neutrálně zamračeného výrazu pro veřejnost.

Ale nechal Lancovu ruku ve své a cítil, jak mozoly z pistolí, které se mu začínaly tvořit, zapadají k jeho otlakům od rukojetí mečů.

A pokud měl během života na tomto sklíčeném místě ztrácet jeden po druhém kousky své duše a schopnosti rozlišovat dobro a zlo, pak by je možná mohl dát Lancovi, aby se o ně postaral. A možná, že pak by se odsud mohli dostat nejenom naživu, ale i _celí._

*****

 

Bouřící se duše,

Nazývají nás zrádci.

Vyber si pistoli a zahoď píseň.

Nyní všechna tato města

znají naše jméno.

 

Zvuk šestiraňáku je náš nárok na slávu.

Slyším je, jak říkají:

 

Špatná společnost

A nepopřu to.

Špatná, špatná společnost.

Až do dne, kdy zemřu,

Až do dne, kdy zemřu.

– [_Bad Company_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww5GXbk58R0)

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Milovala jsem tohle to psát. Prosím, pokud tam je něco, co je třeba opravit, dejte mi vědět.
> 
> Opět, potřebuji poděkovat všem, kteří tohle to četli, dali liky a/nebo zanechali komentář u první části, protože to mě podrž, když jsem to publikovala, byla jsem tak nervózní. Tohle je docela odklon od ostatních věcí, které jsem pro tenhle fandom napsala a jsem víc než jen vděčná, že lidé četli a užili si první část. Že se lidé ozvali s nápady a teoriemi, což bylo zatraceně cool. Pokud si přejete, můžete mě najít na [Tumblru.](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doufám, že kdokoliv tohle četl po první části, si to užije, tak, jak to je – delší, krvavější a smutnější. A mé obecně díky za to, že jste to četli, bez ohledu na komentář nebo liky, jelikož to je úžasné samo o sobě.
> 
>    
>  **Poznámky překladatelky**
> 
>    
>  _Šestiraňák je druh revolveru_
> 
>  _„puta madre“_ znamená něco jako zkurvysyn / motherfucker. Je to docela běžná španělská nadávka, českou alternativou by bylo kurva / do prdele
> 
>  _„por Dios“_ znamená pro boha, což je hádám zřejmé
> 
> V poslední části jsem použila frázi „díky pravidlu ‚vypadá to drsně, bude to fungovat‘ zůstane v bezpečí.“. V originálu stojí _„rule of cool will keep him safe“_ a tohle byl nejlepší překlad, s kterým jsem dokázala přijít. _Rule of cool_ je termín, který se používá u například nesmyslných / přehnaných scén ve filmech, které by v realitě nemohly fungovat, ale mají úspěch, protože vypadají dobře. Typické proražení pěstí zdí, hlavní hrdina visí za dva prsty z útesu neuvěřitelně dlouhou dobu, osoba, ze které nepřátelé udělali cedník, bez problémů funguje dál, kulka zatočí, nesmyslné, efektní bojové pohyby… příkladů je nespočet. Zkrátka – pokud to vypadá dobře, bude to fungovat. Pokud někdo ví o českém termínu, dejte mi vědět.
> 
>  _Gumbo_ je druh ragú/husté polévky původem z Louisiany ve Státech, základ pochází ze západní Afriky a obsahuje prvky různých kuchyní, například španělské či francouzské.
> 
> Po dlouhém rozhodování jsem se rozhodla úryvek z textu písničky na konci přeložit, protože se mi nelíbilo, jak pod českým textem vypadaly anglické slova. Bylo to správné rozhodnutí?


End file.
